The Princes
by avengellie
Summary: There's a reason they have suitors come one at a time. What are you even supposed to say? "Good luck trying to woo the princess!" "Oh, thanks, you too!" No. It's best that suitors never meet- let alone have to wait to see the princess together. (AU in which Steve and Tony are both princes at the Romanoff palace, forced to wait for her together.) Stony


_I've actually been wanting to write something like this for a few months now... So I'm finally getting around to it. I hope it's somewhat enjoyable, 'cause I know I've enjoyed writing it so far! -E_

* * *

Steve cleared his throat awkwardly and shifted slightly in his seat, his hands neatly folded in his lap. These were already awkward enough to wait for without others waiting with him. He looked around the giant room, avoiding looking at the boy next to him.

"So… So I take it you're waiting for the princess, as well?" he tried to make his tone as light and friendly as possible without giving away how uncomfortable he felt.

"Yeah," the boy next to him snorted. "You'd think they'd have the decency to have the 'hopeful men' scheduled at different times. To avoid the whole awkward 'Oh, you're going to be trying to get with the princess, too, eh?' I mean what do you say? 'Good luck'?"

"Suitors, you mean?" Steve relaxed a bit, relieved to know he wasn't the only one who thought it was awkward.

"Didn't I say that?" the other boy smirked and turned towards him. "Prince Tony. From the South," he said, holding out his hand. Steve stared at Tony's hand for a moment before quickly shaking it.

"O-Oh! Right," he chuckled nervously and refolded his hands in his lap. "I'm Prince Steven of the North." Steve looked forwards and Tony watched him, smiling. Glancing at Tony, Steve furrowed his eyebrows. "..What?" his hands moved to his hair. "Is my hair messed up? Is... Is there something on my face?" he asked nervously, his tone slightly panicked.

"No," Tony laughed, "No you're fine."

"Then why were you staring at me? _Smiling_?" he asked, confused, putting his hand down again.

"I've always been told Northerners were awful," Tony shrugged. "A bunch of no-good, rotten—"

"_I get it_." Tony chuckled softly.

"But I like you," he continued, smirking slightly. "You're kind of dorky." Steve glared slightly, taken aback.

"Excuse you, I am a _prince_!" he exclaimed and Tony raised his eyebrows.

"And? So am I," he retorted. "Are you saying because you're a prince, you can't possibly be dorky?"

"I- Well, no, that's not what I…" Steve stuttered, his cheeks turning pink. He stopped and exhaled slowly, turning up his nose the slightest bit. "I would _appreciate it_, Anthony, if we remained silent. We _are_ here for a reason, after all, and it is not to make _friends_." Nodding slightly, he turned away from Tony, recrossing his arms. A smirk slowly grew on Tony's face as he leaned forwards to better see Steve's face. He watched him, silent for a minute.

"…You're still blushing."

"Am not."

"Oh, no?"

"No."

"Is that why your face is all pink?"

"_No_."

"Oh, so your face _is_ all pink?" Tony grinned and Steve blushed more, turning back to face him.

"It _isn't_."

"Oh, but I think it is," he insisted, eyebrows raised. Steve's eyebrows furrowed. He huffed as he looked away silently. "Aww, it's okaaaay! You look cute when you blush!" Tony grinned, pinching one of Steve's cheeks.

"Don't _touch_ me!" Swatting away his hand, Steve glared at him but Tony only laughed, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright! I won't touch you," Tony leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his stomach. Slowly, Steve scooted back in his spot and refolded his hands, looking away. _'Wait… Did he say I looked __**cute**__ when I blush?' _he stole a quick glance at Tony, but he didn't notice. _'What could he have possibly meant by that? …He was probably just poking fun. But… If he meant it…' _he glanced at Tony again to find him staring again.

"_What_?" Steve sighed, trying to push away the thought of Tony calling him cute.

"Oh," Tony pursed his lips slightly, looking away, his eyebrows raised again. "Nothing." Steve blinked, watching him.

"…What? What was it?"

"Nothing!"

"If it were nothing, then you wouldn't have—"

"I was just admiring your face, is all," Tony said bluntly and Steve was taken aback yet again. "You've got a really strong jaw, and it complements the rest of your face." He shrugged, looking away again. Steve blushed again and quickly looked away, fiddling with his fingers. _'Maybe he's in the same situation as you?' _he thought hopefully. _'…No. No, what would the chances of that be? He's simply… Simply…' _Steve held his breath slightly and looked at Tony out of the corner of his eye. He was still looking away. He exhaled very softly and turned his head a little so he could see Tony more. _'He __**is**__incredibly handsome… And pleasant enough… If things were different, maybe I—No. No, he was just being __**nice**__. He isn't like that. He's here for the princess… But if things __**were**__ different…' _Tony suddenly looked at him.

"..Whaaat?" he grinned slowly and Steve blushed even more.

"N-Nothing! Nothing, I—Nothing! Honest!" He quickly looked away and fixed his hair.

"Steve, were you—" the door opened and a small man walked inside quickly, clearing his throat.

"Prince Steven! Princess Romanoff is ready for you." He said, bowing slightly, gesturing towards the open doorway. Steve hesitated, his mouth open slightly. He glanced at Tony and closed his mouth again, standing slowly.

"Right, of course," he glanced towards the open door before looking down at Tony. "Prince Tony," he said softly before walking to the servant.

"Just this way, your highness," the man said, escorting Steve out of the room and closing the door behind them. Tony let out a long sigh and leaned back further in his seat.

"'Nothing,'" he repeated to the empty room. "Of course."


End file.
